


still starving for what's not being said

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era o aniversário de vinte e três anos de Watanuki e Doumeki estava agindo estranho.





	still starving for what's not being said

Era o aniversário de vinte e três anos de Watanuki e Doumeki estava agindo estranho. Watanuki pode sentir Doumeki olhando para ele e Himawari durante a maior parte do tempo da estadia dela na loja no aniversário daquele ano, isso era um tanto incomum, por mais que ele acusasse Doumeki pela sua falta de maneiras e tato nas visitas prévias de Himawari ele se mantivera um pouco longe a não ser nos momentos em que os três compartilhavam refeições, afinal ele ia para a loja todos os dias e encontrava Himawari com razoável frequência também, enquanto Watanuki e Himawari só tinham um dia por ano para se verem.

Pouco após o anoitecer ele descobriu exatamente o porque Doumeki estava preocupado, e uma parte dele quis ir até ele e gritar com ele pela sua atitude melodramática (melodramática é claro para os padrões de Doumeki) mas ele não o fez e continuou apenas aproveitando a companhia de Himawari.

Pouco antes da meia-noite Watanuki abraçou Himawari e a acompanhou até o portão que separava a loja do mundo real. Doumeki geralmente acompanhava Himawari para casa após suas visitas, mas dessa vez ela chamou um taxi e Doumeki ficou.

“A festa já acabou, você pode ir embora” Watanuki disse se apoiando no vão da varanda, bem na frente do lugar onde  Doumeki estava sentado.

“Eu ainda estou bebendo”

“Tá, mas se você não terminar em cinco minutos eu serei forçado a te expulsar”

A ameaça era falsa e ambos sabiam, o mais provável é que Doumeki acabasse dormindo no quarto de convidados da loja como sempre. Doumeki estava olhando pra ele como se ele estivesse procurando por alguma coisa, algum sinal de histeria que Watanuki tinha feito uma decisão firme de não lhe dar. Cansado do elefante no quarto Watanuki perguntou :

“Você sabia que ela estava noiva certo ? É por isso que você ficou olhando pra gente conversando daquele jeito fixado”

“Sim, eu sabia”

“Há quanto tempo ?”

“Ela me contou algumas semanas atrás, logo assim que o pedido aconteceu”

“Porque você não me contou ?”

“Porque eu imaginei que Himawari gostaria de contar a notícia ela mesma...e eu não queria te ver triste”

A segunda parte da frase surpreendeu ele um pouco, Doumeki realmente devia estar mais bêbado do que o normal naquela noite. Watanuki cruzou os braços irritado.

“Porque eu estaria triste ? É bom ela ter achado alguém imune a má sorte que a ame, isso nunca me deixaria triste”

“Alguns anos atrás você dizia que você a amava”

“E eu amo, só não da maneira que eu achava”

“Hum”

Era estranho, Watanuki sabia que a expressão do rosto de Doumeki mal tinha se movido mas ele podia sentir algo meio endurecido no canto de seus olhos.

“Você disse que você não queria me ver triste, mas agora está irritado por eu estar reagindo bem às notícias, você está fazendo até menos sentido que o normal”

“Eu não queria te ver triste, mas eu achava que seria bom pra você ter ficado triste. Reconhecer que você perdeu algo que poderia ter te feito feliz ao escolher se trancar nessa loja”

“Eu sinto muito se o meu comportamento não segue as suas expectativas”

“E se fosse eu ?”

“Se fosse você o que ?”

“Se um dia eu chegar na loja e dizer que eu estou noivo, você diria que você está feliz por eu ter achado alguém para me amar ? E você estaria falando a verdade ? Você realmente acharia que você não perdeu nada ?”

Watanuki podia sentir suas mãos tremendo, eles estavam chegando perigosamente perto de falar sobre a coisa que eles tinham um acordo implícito de nunca falar a respeito. Watanuki continuou em silêncio sabendo que qualquer resposta que ele desse seria errada, e Doumeki continuou olhando para ele esperando por uma resposta, bebendo pequenos goles de seu copo até este estar vazio. Aí Doumeki se levantou.

Watanuki se esquivou um pouco, por um segundo ele teve certeza que Doumeki iria até ele, embora ele não tivesse certeza se para socá-lo ou para beijá-lo. Mas ele não o fez, ele apenas saiu da varanda e foi na direção do portão da loja.

“Onde você está indo ?” Watanuki perguntou.

“Eu estou certo que o meu prazo de cinco minutos já passou, eu estou indo pra casa”

“Você vai voltar amanhã, certo ?”

“Você sabe que eu vou” Doumeki disse sem olhar para ele e deixou a loja.


End file.
